Encore Pour de bon
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dean était mort. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci il ne reviendrait pas. Sam essaie de le ramener pourtant. Il essaie, puis il sombre. [Death fic]


**Titre : **Encore. Pour de bon.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt :** Voilà, ça c'est pour les bons à rien et les bâtards insupportables.

* * *

><p>Dean était mort encore. Encore c'était supportable, s'il était mort encore ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait vivre encore. Sauf que Dean était mort pour de bon. Et ça Sam n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Pour de bon c'était terriblement définitif. C'était comme « jamais » et « toujours ». Ca voulait dire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, qu'il serait mort toujours. Ca voulait dire que Sam était tout seul.<p>

Il n'y avait plus les frères Winchester, il y avait un Winchester. Et la plupart pensait que : _c'était bien fait sale bâtard insupportables, bon à rien, tu as tout ce que tu mérites, la solitude pour famille. _

Tu as tout ce que tu mérites, Sammy.

Au début ce fut pour Sam comme s'il rêvait. Un rêve bizarre et moche, un rêve noir où il flottait. Un rêve dont il allait se réveiller pour se rendre compte que son frère était vivant, bien sûr qu'il était vivant, il en fallait plus que ça pour se débarrasser de Dean. Bien plus. Mais le rêve était long, froid, interminable. Sam ne se réveillait jamais, Dean était toujours mort, et rien ne pourrait le ramener.

Par la suite, ce fut comme un bateau qui sombrait. L'alcool n'était jamais assez fort, les filles jamais assez nombreuses, la chasse jamais assez dangereuse. Alors Sam priait Cas. _Cas je t'en supplie ramène moi mon frère, Cas je t'en supplie fais quelque chose. Cas tu es le seul ange à qui il aurait donné sa vie, alors s'il te plait redonne lui sa vie._ Mais Cas ne pouvait rien faire, il était inutile, il était tellement inutile.

Quand l'alcool, les filles et la chasse ne suffirent plus, Sam cessa de bouger. Il ne voulait que dormir, il ne voulait que mourir. A quoi bon continuer alors qu'il avait perdu la moitié de lui-même ? Perdre Dean c'était perdre son âme. Encore.

Sam n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il n'était plus rien. Il avait creusé, supplié, tué, torturé, rien ni personne ne pouvaient lui ramener son frère. Son grand frère. Cet insupportable frère qu'il aimait tellement.

Et Sam fondait en larmes en allant faire des courses, à cause des tartes, à cause des hamburgers. A cause de la bière préférée de Dean.

Qui avait dit que le temps effaçait tout ? Le temps n'effaçait rien. Le temps s'infiltrait dans le corps de Sam pour le torturer encore et encore de l'absence de Dean. Un jour, dix jours, cinq mois, un an et chaque fois cela faisait plus mal encore. Et quand Sam voyait tout ce qu'il lui restait à parcourir sans son frère, c'était comme marcher en Enfer et subir mille tortures, sauf qu'il était vivant et sur terre. Sam ne pouvait pas guérir de cette absence, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'on lui ramènerait son frère.

Et c'était comme un mauvais film où tous ses souvenirs tournaient dans sa tête. Les moments passés avec Dean, leur enfance, leur adolescence, leurs chasses, leurs disputes et leurs réconciliations. Et ces souvenirs étaient comme des fantômes que Sam ne pouvait pas tuer, qui revenaient sans cesse pour le torturer, le posséder, le blesser.

Au final Sam appuya sur le bouton auto-destruction. Se noyer dans l'alcool, se noyer dans tout ce qui pouvait le noyer, plonger au fond du gouffre, refuser que qui que ce soit l'en sorte. Et Sam ne savait même plus son nom, ne savait même plus ce qu'était un chasseur, mais parmi toute la brume dans laquelle il s'était plongé, vomissant son malheur derrière le bar, tombant dans son désespoir, il n'oubliait pas son frère. Il pensait encore à Dean. Au vide qu'il avait laissé.

Alors il rentrait et reprenait un verre.

Encore un. Encore un.

Jusqu'au néant, le coma qui lui tombe dessus, la fin. Encore. Pour de bon. Enfin.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite death fic en passant, tournant autour de la relation de Sam et Dean, et la façon dont Sam pourrait sombrer facilement si Dean mourrait pour de bon.


End file.
